New Goddess
by pancakes are awesome
Summary: Percy and Piper are both made gods with the rest of the seven. This is the story of their daughter. On hold!
1. Meeting the peoples

**. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO Rick Riordan dose. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Third Person**

**Chapter One: Meeting the peoples**

It was a hot mid-summer day. There were seven teenagers, two twelve year olds, and one twenty-five year old all having fun at the pool, but this was not just ant pool it was a pool that go's on forever. It was on the 600th floor most of you might be thinking that 600 floors there are only 250 floors, well the 600th floor was hidden from mortals because it was Mount Olympus.

Back to the kids one of the teenagers had long black curly hair and dark hazel eyes that could only mean one thing : trouble. Her name was Destiny Valdez Daughter of the one and only Leo Valdez God Fire and Forges, Lord of Craftsmen and Smiths, and Blacksmith of the Gods as her father and as her mother she had Clarisse La Rue Goddess of Retribution, Vengeance, and Balance. She is the Goddess of Luck and Chance the complete opposite of her mother.

The next was a boy with pale skin and really dark eye most people would call him goth but he kept on telling the he wasn't goth. His name was Joseph Di Angelo just like his father who was Nico Di Angelo God of the Underworld and Lord of the Dead and his mom was Reyna Di Angelo Goddess of Destruction and Devastation, Queen of the Dead. Joseph was the God of Death, Reaper of Souls, and his father's Lieutenant.

Right next to him was his sister Andrea Di Angelo so much like her mother. The only differences is Andrea is out going, a risk taker, and defiantly not sane. She is the Goddess of Youth and Patron of Brides.

After her is a guy with curly brown hair and is really tall. This is Mason Stoll Son of Travis Stoll God of Messengers, Travelers, Merchants, Thieves, and roads, Messenger of the Gods and Katie Gardner Goddess of Agricultural, Harvest, and Mistress of the Seasons. Mason God of Dreams and Lord of Subconsciousness.

Then was a girl she had dark stringy hair, green eyes, and hipster glasses. She was always the quite one of the group but believe this when she went to party all of her good girl attitude went bye bye. Her name was Tegan (Tee- Gan) Stoll Daughter of Lou Ellen Goddess of Magic, Witchcraft, Crossroads, and Obscurity and her father was Conner Stoll God of Choices, Doorways, Gates, Beginnings, and Endings. She was the Goddess of Rainbows.

Next was the twenty-five year old. He had a nice build, Sea-Green eyes that sometimes change colors,black shaggy hair, and pale skin. His name was Ty Jackson Son of Percy Jackson God of Earthquakes, Horses, Storms, Swordsmanship, Loyalty, and Lord of the Seas and you wouldn't guess Piper Jackson Goddess of Love, Beauty, Charm, Lust, Protection, Pleasure, Lady of the Doves, and Queen of the Seas. Ty was the God of the Navy, and Messenger god of the Seas.

After him was one of the twelve year olds, this one was a girl. She had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The girls name was Maya Grace Daughter of Annabeth Grace Queen of the Gods, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy and Jason Grace King of the Gods, God of the skies, and God of drama. She is the Goddess of Springtime.

Then was the other twelve year old, this one was a boy Ty was his older brother. The little boy had brownish blackish hair, Sea- green eyes unlike his brother his eyes don't change at all, and tan skin. Him and TY were full brothers. It was kinda obvious that he liked Maya. The boys name was Xavier Jackson God of the Wild, Nature, Mountains, and Satyrs.

Next was the second hottest guy on Olympus after Percy of course, he was Maya's over protective big brother. He had dark brown hair almost black he must of gotten it from Zeus, Electric-Blue eyes, a very nice build, and tan skin. His name was Austin Grace God of Night, Darkness, and Mist.

Last but defiantly not the least was Angel Jackson, she pulled off one of Olympus's top pranks and still hasn't got caught. She has Dark Black hair, tan skin, and Kaleidoscopic eyes with streaks of sea- green through them, and tan skin. She was the Second Hottest girl on Olympus after her mom. She was hot enough to capture all of the gods attention. When you first meet her she may seem all innocent and nice but when you get to know her she is defiantly not innocent. She puts that act on for her dad, brothers (Ty and Xavier), and mother. One thing everybody wants to when they hang out with her is to party, she throws the most awesomest parties ever at her house cause it has so many rooms. She is the Goddess of Night, Darkness, Mist, Passion, Parties, and just plain having fun.

* * *

**THERE YOU GUYS GO.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I'M ALL EARS!**


	2. Author's Note

**Vote on my poll if you want a story explaining how Percy and Piper got together, how Jason and Annabeth got together, ext.**

**~Hi-Lollipops-Peanut Butter**


End file.
